


Not in the Habit

by AbsolXGuardian



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gay!Reg Shoe, Gay!Vetinari, Gen, Night Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolXGuardian/pseuds/AbsolXGuardian
Summary: In the hectic days leading up to the Glorious Revolution, a young Assassin sought out Reg Shoe for some...very specific information.This fic is a tie into Macdicilla's fics Second Time's the Charm and The City is a MAN. It can still be read independently.





	Not in the Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601836) by [Macdicilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/Macdicilla). 



> I've been working with Macdicilla to help her write a Vetvimes fic, and now a fic about Vetinari legalizing same gender marriage and coming out. We couldn't really figure out where the scene I wrote could fit in for either fic, so now it's a standalone.
> 
> Second Time's the charm: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601836/chapters/41492402  
> The City is a MAN: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666798

"Excuse me, sir,"

Reg looked up from the list of " _People taken by the Unmentionables_ " he was currently copying into alphabetical order. While the rest of the revolutionaries and worried citizens were filing out of Reg's tavern, one young man had remained behind.

The man had sharp features and eyes had already analyzed the room, so had no need to flick between all the exists and possible threats. His clothes weren't black. Instead were rather dark gray and green, but they did have a hood. Reg assumed the man was an Assassin. Although he couldn’t tell from the cut if he fell under what Reg called a “rich bugger”.

Of course, Assassins didn't start contracts with "Excuse, me" and besides, Reg had already asked if he counted as being able to defend himself under guild rules. He wasn't. If Winder wanted to get to him, he'd have to break the law, well whatever was left of it. Alright, maybe it wasn’t that comforting of a thought.

"Yes?"

"This is the Resting Mule, right?"

"Says it on the front, not that I had much choice. I assume you want to confirm because of our...reputation. The meeting just ended-"

"I'm here for the other reason," Reg looked up from his papers and saw that the Assassin was blushing. Poor kid, probably never really had much experience with romance or a gay community before, although in the case of the former, one does hear rumors about the Guild schools. He almost wanted to take the kid under his wing, but he was busy, and again, rich buggers.

"We don't really open for that until nightfall, but you're welcome to come back then."

"No, I have a question about a specific person."

"I'm not really in the business of outing people,"  Reg thought for a moment, "but you're either a really amazing actor or you have honest intentions. Tell me what you want to know, then I'll make the call."

"There's this man, John Keel. He just moved from Pseudopolis, so I doubt know him, but still I was wondering if he's single and- and if he likes dudes."

"Today's your lucky day. I'm from Pseudopolis. I lived there until my uncle left me this tavern. And I've seen Keel around the club a few times. I don't know if he's still single. I never really interacted with him. I find it's a good idea to exercise distrust and caution when it comes to watch-men."

"Thank you," the Assassin was beaming.

"Now don't do anything too risky, kid," Reg said, but the Assassin had already left. He moved with the stealthy precision of a cat, in a way that could only be described as "slinking".

It was only after the door swung close that Reg realized he had never gotten the man's name.

 

* * *

 

Reg would figure it out years later. But after the Glorious Revolution, he lost the tavern. He did die, so it passed to his younger cousin. Considering Snapcase was no better than Winder, and just as mad, revolutionaries were skittish and excluded Reg anyway because of his undead stasis.

And that's how Reg turned to founding the Fresh Start Club and generally slipped into ineffectiveness and even more empty posturing than before. Although he did end up meeting his future boyfriend, a shy boogeyman named Schleppel at the club. Oh and save the world. But that kind of thing happened almost every month in Ankh-Morpork.

But he did still pay attention to the news. He was very surprised that he recognized the new Lord Vetinari as the same young man who asked him about Keel. Reg idly wondered how the encounter went, but stopped when he realized it ended it tragedy either way.

Years later, he surprisingly ended up in the Watch. It was only due to the kindness of Captain Carrot. And he only stayed on because of the integrity of Commander Vimes. He still stood by his rule of exercising distrust and caution around watch-men, even more so after meeting Nobby Nobbs.

And that interaction with Vetinari did come in handy eventually, for something Reg liked to think of as “reminding him about to his obligations to his community” but was so close to blackmail, it is best described as gray-mail.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about Reg owning a tavern where he organized his revolutionary activities at is a reference to the Cafe Musian from Les Miserable. Also my Reg being gay headcanon, although there's some subtext for it, is mainly because of his similarities to Enjolras from Les Mis.


End file.
